Valfreya's report (Zia's rescue)
(week 1; Gm:Robert) I had already been in the area, helping Blank investigate a potential lead on the monsters who had wronged her when Zia's disappearance was brought to our attention. I would have taken the investigation regardless, but one of my occasional prophetic visions occurred showing a woman being killed in a house along the waterfront when the fireworks display started. Skip caused a commotion by attempting to ride a frog demon into town along a main road. I have added this to the list of things I will never attempt because he thought it was a good idea. After quickly resolving the incident we asked around in the local pub to see what information could be gathered about the missing hunter. We confirmed that Zia had been investigating in the area; and had failed to return after late night investigation. The hunter affiliated with google hacked into the police radio frequency, revealing another death in the area; this one along the road from the town to the lake. We proceeded to follow in Blank’s pickup truck. While attempting to sneak past the police to investigate the incident we managed to arouse suspicion. I personally blame Skip’s bad acting for initially arousing suspicion, but each subsequent attempt to calm things down by my fellow hunters only served to further aggravate the situation. While it would prove useful for the further investigation, Skip’s use of magic to get a sample from the corpse caused the sequence to devolve into a fight. Skip called back the frog demon to rescue himself from the situation, and Blank made a run for it. The rest of us were taken into custody. Thanks to the police mistaking the google glass device for actual glasses we where able to get in contact with Blank and discus our gathered data. Skip’s use of magic to investigate the earlier death allowed Alfred to determine that monster behind the killings was a Gargoyle. Gargoyles - flight capable monsters with canine or sheeplike features related to vampires that turn to stone during sunlight instead of being destroyed. Annoyingly hard to damage. Cannot be reasoned with. My vision at the start of the investigation allowed Skip and Blank to find the house where the danger would be occurring, and convinced google of the urgency in freeing us from police custody. Alfred’s use of magic to change his fingerprints in the police records has prompted a higher alert against magic use but didn’t impinge our efforts any further. We arrived to an interesting scene. Skip was retreating from something inside the house, largely ignoring the old woman pointing a shotgun at him standing out on her defaced lawn. I didn’t get a chance to take more than a look before there was a scream from inside the house. Acting quickly I took the fastest route to the victim, which was sliding through the basement window to confront the gargoyle attempting to kill Zia. I lured it off the injured woman; though due to underestimating the amount of damage it could take my attempt to kill the beast only convinced it to seek out weaker prey. I tackled it to stop it from finishing it’s earlier attempt to kill the hunter we were called in to rescue. This served to put me in range of the spikes on it’s wings. A piece of advice for hunters attempting to fight a gargoyle; the damage it can deal at close range is as bad as a shot gun blast. Blank got Zia out of the basement via the window she had followed me through while I was distracting the monster. It disengaged from me to hurt Blank for enabling it’s prey to escape. Around this point the occupants of the basement noticed that the house above us was on fire and in danger of collapse. I picked up my fellow hunter and made a run for it. I took a serious claw wound in the process but escaped up the stairs. I made it most of the way across the unstable floor before the toll from my injuries made me misstep onto the unstable flooring. I threw Blank to safety and fell through the floor. It appears that my unfinished destiny prevents me from being able to actually stay dead. After the building had finished collapsing and stopped being on fire I awoke under the wreckage in peak physical condition with none of the injuries I had accumulated. After finishing off the gargoyle that had been buried in the wreckage and had been ineffectively clawing it’s way towards me I extracted myself from the rubble. Afterwards we checked in with Zia at the hospital to find out what had happened. She’d been captured by a vampire that had been researching moon cycles for the next two years, and who had made gargoyles by turning the local animals. After listening to my fellow hunters argue about wether Zia would turn I can only conclude that some people have no tact.